Being one with Russia
by RazzBurry
Summary: China finds his life completely changed by Russia, who insists the other nation "become one with mother Russia, da?" Yaoi, RoChu :) please read and review!


**Alright; this is my first attempt at writing a Hetalia fanfic and the first time I've written in quite a long time XD so bear with me! **

**I'd like to first thank my awesome friend, America'sHat, for beta reading for me :3 she's an awesome person for being able to handle the roughest draft of this story and also for helping me formulate the plot!**

**This is going to be about RoChu (RussiaxChina) which means yaoi, so, don't like, don't read. Pretty simple, right? **

Soft morning light poured out of the window, bathing the cream colored room in a pale glow. Wang Yao, the Chinese nation, sat on the paneled floor, quietly in meditation. He was following his usual morning routine; one in which he almost always allowed himself time for reflection, deep thought, and complex processing.

He slightly opened one of his amber colored eyes; his thoughts momentarily shifting to the growing stack of papers that were starting to take over his desk. He could see the stack clearly from where he sat, he silently scolded himself; he knew better than to leave the door open while he was in meditation. It could be distracting. Yao let out a soft sigh as he stood up, smoothing out his red mandarin jacket. At this point he had giving up on trying to relax; he silently promised himself that he would do Tai-Chi later, or nap outside in his garden, where he was much less likely to lose focus. This was when he detected a barely audible sound.

"Huh?" He murmured quietly as he spun around, his eyes drifting to the opposite corner of the room, his jaw dropped as he exclaimed, "RUSSIA?" And, sure enough, the taller nation was leaning back against the far wall, clearly having been present for quite awhile.

"Hello," Ivan remarked, in a slow, unhurried voice, "I was wondering how long it would take for you to notice."

"W-What are you doing _here, _aru?" Yao demanded as he planted his hands firmly on his hips and narrowed his eyes.

Ivan straightened his posture as he shrugged, "Well, I was just… around," As the final word left his mouth he walked forward, causing Yao to lurch backwards. In response to the other nation's reaction, Ivan's lips just turned up in a rather creepy smile.

"W-Well," Yao sputtered, hastily crossing his arms, "I don't know what you want here." he took another step back, just to put more space between the two of them.

"Oh," Ivan said, letting out a soft, effortless laugh, "Well, _you_, of course."Yao's stunned expression triggered Ivan to let out another quiet chuckle as his smile widened. Ivan stepped forward, his broad steps easily bringing him in front of Yao. "You're going to become one with mother Russia," Ivan noted, as though this was some detail Yao should have already known.

"NO!" Yao shouted, holding his hands out as he took a step back, he tried to regain his composure. He paused before deciding, "Oh, I get it; you jest, aru," The Chinese man said, trying to dismiss the notion as nothing more than, in his opinion, a very _very _bad joke.

Ivan tilted his head to the side, his strange smile not fading, but instead, widening, "Don't be silly, Yao."

"Y-you're the one being silly!" Yao stammered, clenching his fists together.

The Russian just laughed, "don't be difficult, Yao." He took another step forward, triggering Yao to step back.

"Difficult?!" Yao sputtered, "I am being reasonable, aru! You're the one saying ridiculous things like me _becoming one with 'mother Russia'_!"

Ivan's brow furrowed, perhaps momentarily considering the ridiculousness of the request, however, that moment quickly faded as the smile returned to his lips, "Really, Yao." Ivan clearly expecting Yao to just agree with him.

Yao was about to respond when Ivan extended his hand. Yao leapt back the instant the Russian's fingertips touched his arm. "Stay back," Yao exclaimed, having moved into the other room, he quickly dodged on the opposite side of his desk. He prided himself on having innovatively created a barrier between him and the Russian.

Ivan just smiled in his creepy manner as he strode into the room, the nation was a little surprised that the older nation had so far resisted living with him; however, he wasn't even slightly deterred. Perhaps because Ivan was sure that Yao would come to his senses momentarily.

"R-really!" Yao remarked, "Stay back!" His face becoming flustered and darkening to a red shade. Ivan effortlessly walked around the desk, causing Yao to lurch backwards; trying to keep space between the two of them. "We should at least talk about this, aru," Yao said nervously. The older, experienced nation had a feeling what Ivan's game was: clearly he was trying to get an empire or something with similar purpose. Yao had no intention of being part of that.

Ivan slightly frowned, "What's there to talk about?" he took a quick step forward, now clear in his pursuit of Yao.

"Well, you know, aru," Yao stammered, "Just the crazy idea of you wanting me to live with you."

"Aw," Russia said softly, his tone soft in contrast to his strong, forceful movements, "It's not a crazy idea. It makes sense." He lunged forward, his hand catching on the fabric of Yao's shirt.

"Aiyah!" Yao exclaimed, as he swung his leg up in some sort of elaborate high kick. His foot connected with Ivan's stomach, pushing the larger nation back as his hand slipped off Yao's sleeve. Ivan didn't take much time to recover before he had lunged forward. Yao was utterly unprepared as Ivan slammed into him, "AH!" he let out a cry as he fell to the ground, Ivan landing on top of him. Yao blinked, his vision was blurry, "ow…" he groaned, his hands on Ivan's shoulders as he tried to push him off. He slightly shook his head, his vision clearing.

Ivan propped himself up on his elbow, taking most of his weight off of Yao, "So, now you will become one with mother Russia, da?"

"Do I get a choice?" Yao muttered, struggling to push Ivan off.

"No," Ivan replied as he leaned forward, his forehead resting against Yao's.

"Get off, aru," Yao grumbled, trying to push Ivan away. This, however, prompted Ivan to get closer to Yao. Yao trembled; he could feel Ivan's warm breath against his neck.

"Say that you'll come live with me," Ivan remarked, a smile on his lips, his fingertips touched Yao's cheek.

"I thought you said it doesn't matter what I say," Yao remarked with a frustrated sigh as he batted Ivan's hand away.

"It doesn't," Ivan laughed, his lips grazing against Yao's neck, "But I still want to hear you say it," he lifted his head so that he whispered the words in Yao's ear. Yao shivered; he couldn't help but wonder why he was shivering while he was so close to the Russian's warm body.

"Will it get you off?" Yao exclaimed, forcing anger into his voice. He didn't want to admit that he actually liked Ivan that close to him.

"Sure," Ivan replied, his lips pressed against the skin of Yao's neck.

"O-Okay, aru," Yao sighed shakily, "I'll come live with you," The words begrudgingly leaving his lips. "Now get off," Yao said, his voice shaking. He felt both relieved and disappointed when Ivan stood up. Ivan held out a hand towards him. Yao, somewhat bitterly, placed his hand in his and allowed Ivan to help him up. The stared at each other for a moment before Ivan quite suddenly lifted Yao up. Yao let out a gasp as Ivan tossed him over his shoulder. "Put me down!" Yao exclaimed, trying to squirm out of Ivan's grasp.

"I have to make sure that you actually follow through," Ivan laughed; as though it was natural, and expected, for him to have lifted the other nation up.

"Really, Ivan, put me down!" Yao exclaimed, panicking when the Russian started walking.

"Relax," Ivan replied effortlessly, his lips spreading into a smile that was not visible to Yao.

"Your shoulder is digging into my stomach!" Yao cried helplessly, a sense of dizziness building up in his head the further Ivan carried him.

For what felt like an eternity to Yao, one that rivaled his own lifetime, he was being carried. They had only now reached Russia's home. Yao placed a hand on his forehead, "My head," he groaned. Much to his relief, Ivan lifted him down off his shoulder. Yao's balance was off as he wobbled a little, Ivan's hand on his elbow to steady him.

Yao's eyes darted over to the large building. He detected the sudden chill in the air; it was definitely cold. He took a few steps towards the house. At this point he was wondering how he was going to manage to get away. Yao shivered, partially from the cold but also from how close it felt like Ivan was behind him. The Chinese man slowed his pace, trying to formulate a good plan of escape. However, his momentary weakness was enough to make Ivan lean over and rest his chin on his shoulder. Yao jumped a little as Ivan pulled him back against him.

"U-uh… the weather, aru," Yao stammered, "It's freezing…" this comment lead to Ivan wrapping his arms around the smaller man.

"You should dress in warmer clothes," Ivan noted, a smile playing on his lips.

Yao's face flushed, "Well, normally it isn't _this_ cold. And you didn't exactly give me time to pack." He turned his face away from Ivan, unable to look at him. Ivan quietly laughed, his grip tightening on Yao. Yao bit his lower lip; part of him wanting someone to come and save him and the other part wanting to stay in Ivan's warm arms forever. He didn't know which desire was stronger.

**So, right now I'm thinking that I may make this into a short story, or I could leave it as a one-shot. Any opinions on that? Let me know! XD If you like it, please review and let me know. If you want me to change anything, let me know! :) (Negative feedback is OK, but make sure it's constructive so I can actually use it) **

**Most importantly, if you'd like to see more, tell me :) (Also, I love suggestions about plot idea sooo yeah :3)**

**Thanks so much for reading! And please review! **

**(Sorry if anyone is OOC; I tried to stay as close to their personalities as I could. Oh, and the house thing really puzzled me, so let's just say there's magic teleportation XD) **


End file.
